Lost in the Sands of Time
by AuroraFox
Summary: When Lynda meets the new boy at school, she gets mixed up in something big. It also involves the strange gold bracelets she wears. When her true past is revealed, Lynda must face the monsters that threaten the ones she love.
1. The New Guy

**Chapter 1: The New Guy**

* * *

"Hey Yugi!" Lynda called over to her friend since middle school. Yugi looked her way and recognized her dark brown hair that could be easily mistaken for black. He waved back and waited for her to come up.

"Did you get the homework done?" Lynda asked. She lugged her light blue backpack as she walked next to him.

"Yeah though I have to admit the algebra problems were a little tricky."

"Oh yeah, I remember those." Lynda sighed. "Those were slightly tough but I got it done. Hey you want to duel after class today? I got some really sweet cards and I'm going to beat you this time!"

"I'm sure you can…" Yugi laughed. In horror, both of them heard the school bell ring.

"Aw man! Don't tell me we're late!" Lynda exclaimed as she looked over at Yugi. "I don't know about you but I'm running!" With that, both of them dashed off toward the school, and like friends, tried to outrun each other.

As expected, they were late but only by a few minutes. Sadly their teacher didn't like the fact.

"Late again Miss Lynda Mallery?!" the teacher spat in disgust when they came into the classroom. Lynda winced as she heard his tone. She knew she was late before he usually didn't mind. Lynda looked around the room and saw that there was a new student up next to the teacher at the podium. Now she knew why he was mad. He didn't want to make a bad reputation to a new student.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stevenson." Lynda said. "I apologize for me and my friend Yugi, for it was not his fault we were late."

"Yes, well, I won't punish you this time Miss Lynda but please, would you introduce yourself to our new student?" Mr. Stevenson said with a hint of threat in his voice. Lynda noticed it but went over to the new boy with a smile. She held out her hand.

"They call me Lynda." The boy took her hand and shook it.

"My name's Ryou Bakura." Lynda let go of her hand and made her way to her seat. When she got to her seat, she started fumbling with her golden bangles on both of her wrists. They had this weird imprint of an eye on them. She remembered going to Mr. Moto and asking what it meant. He said they were the Millennium Bangles, the lost Millennium item that was made secretly and separate from the other items like Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

"Miss Lynda Mallery, stop playing with those bangles this instant! It's annoying the other students!" Mr. Stevenson yelled across the room at Lynda. She rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking. What a stuck up brat, Lynda thought.

"Now there's a seat next to Lynda or a seat right up here in the front where you can meet some new people." Mr. Stevenson told Ryou. Lynda watched as he turned toward her. She just looked back at him with a bored look and drifted her eyes off to the side.

"I'll sit next to Lynda if that's alright." Ryou said to the teacher.

"What?" Lynda and Mr. Stevenson said the same time. Everyone in the room laughed except for Yugi, who thought it wasn't funny. Lynda just looked at Ryou in disbelief. Why was he going to sit next to the complete social outcast of the school? She wasn't attractive in any way, didn't really favor sports, and wasn't really into other subjects other than art and history. Lynda just watched as the boy she just met went to the desk and sat down.

"Hi." Ryou said to Lynda as he set his stuff down.

"Hi to you." Lynda said back. "Um, are you sure you want to sit next to me?" Bakura just shot her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not really in the social circle." Lynda admitted.

"I heard from the other students that you like drawing and I got a little interested. Especially when they said you liked drawing monsters." Lynda was aghast at his statement. Those creeps in her class…Just because she drew dragons and people with animal ears and tails didn't mean they were monsters.

"They aren't monsters." Lynda said. "I draw normal people with animal traits. I just like drawing things that are different." Lynda saw that Ryou seemed to understand.

"Well can I see them anyways?" Ryou asked. Lynda smirked and slipped him her sketchbook when the teacher wasn't looking. She saw him skimming through it, his eyes scanning the pictures she drew. She felt kind of honored, having someone giving a second opinion of her drawings. He spent some time on one picture she drew of a dragon shooting an array of diamond shards down from the heavens and the one that showed a girl transforming into a wolf.

Lynda started taking the notes Mr. Stevenson was writing on the board. After a couple of minutes, she felt Ryou tap on her shoulder.

"Here's your sketchbook back." Lynda took back her most prized possession and saw that it wasn't messed up like some other kids used to do with her books. She shot him a smile and put the sketchbook back into her backpack.

Making up to him for lost time, she put the notes she took to the edge of her desk so he could copy them. She knew Mr. Stevenson erased his notes immediately when he ran out of room on his board without any notice and she didn't want Bakura to get lost on the first day. Ryou nodded at her and started copying down her notes.

After class, she got up out of her seat and stretched her arms. The run she had with Yugi earlier really stretched the muscles in her legs. As she went to pick up her backpack, she noticed that Bakura was staring at her again.

"What is it Ryou?" Lynda asked. "Is there something you need to ask?"

"Well as you know, I'm new here and I don't know where I should go for my next class." Ryou pulled out his schedule and he handed it to Lynda. She read it over and saw that he was in a class with her.

"Okay the first period's easy." Lynda said to him. "You can just follow me there because I'm next door in the theater department." Lynda led him into the hallway and pointed down a corridor.

"Just in case I'm not here for some reason, you go down three doors and take a left at the corner. The art room should be on the left hand side." Ryou nodded.

"Now when you leave art, go to the left and go to the two double doors on your right. That's the gym. I'm in that class as well." Lynda led him down the hallway and turned right. Ryou saw there was a pair of double doors on either side of the hallway.

"Make sure you don't go in the left one!" Lynda scolded.

"Why's that?" Bakura asked curiously.

"It leads to the auditorium." Kyrin said. "You're going to be on the very top floor and you're going to freak out."

"You're afraid of heights?" Ryou asked.

"Well a little."

"And here I thought you were afraid of everything." Lynda laughed. Where on earth did he get that crazy idea?

"Ryou, I'm not Wonder Woman." Lynda said rolling her eyes. "Back to the schedule, you just go down this hallway and you'll find the cafeteria. After lunch, you head back to the classroom for two more mind-numbing classes then sweet freedom."

"I'm guessing you don't like school that much, do you?" Ryou asked in the same polite tone. Lynda smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it kind of restricts my creativity." Lynda smiled. She saw the clock and grabbed Ryou's hand.

"Come on Ryou!" Lynda said while dragging him back into the classroom. "I accidentally made Yugi late. I don't want you so suffer at well!" Ryou wondered how strong this girl was. She was pretty strong to practically drag him through the hall back into the classroom. Lynda went over to his desk and handed him his backpack.

"Thank you." Ryou said, taking his backpack from her.

"You're welcome now come on!" Lynda said starting toward the door. "We'd better go to class." With that she disappeared from the doorway. Ryou went through the door to see where she had gone and found her leaning against the wall in the hallway and looked him.

"You didn't think I was going to leave you all alone did you?" Lynda giggled as she motioned him to follow her. Ryou started following her and he went into the art room. He then felt the color drain from his face. Everyone was staring at him and it was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Uh why are they staring at me like that?" Ryou asked Lynda.

"Trust me Ryou, these guys are nice." Lynda said. She went to the teacher for a second and whispered something into the teacher's ear that Ryou couldn't make out. Lynda stopped whispering for a second and motioned him over. Ryou went over to Lynda and the art teacher with uneasy steps that he hoped no one noticed.

"Ryou, this is Mrs. Sanchez." Ryou looked at the brightly dressed woman with short cropped blonde hair and light blue glasses. She seemed kind enough.

"Mrs. Sanchez, this is Ryou." She smiled toward him and shook his hand.

"I figured you'd want to get to know the teacher before you started her class." Lynda smiled.

"Thank you Lynda." Ryou checked the clock himself. "I think you have to get to your class." Lynda looked toward the clock and winced.

"Aw man you're right!" Lynda said while heading out the door. "I'll see you in P.E.!" Lynda waved before she ran out of the room. Ryou smirked as he continued on with class.

After the first elective was over and after he changed into his gym clothes in the locker room, Ryou headed out into the field to find Lynda was on one of the tennis courts. She was waiting for him, no doubt.

"Hey Ryou!" Lynda exclaimed, recognizing his face. "You feel lucky at doing a singles match with me?" Ryou got the tennis racket and went on the other side of the court.

"Ready when you are!" Ryou yelled back at her. Lynda served the ball they were in a stalemate. Neither one of them was willing to let the ball get by them. Lynda returned every ball Ryou threw at her and Ryou reflected each shot. When the teacher called them inside and Lynda caught the ball, neither one of them scored.

"That was…fun…" Lynda said panting. She saw Ryou had his share of the workout too. She put the tennis ball into the crate and took her spare racket from Ryou. She waved at him once before she went into the locker room.

Back in the classroom, things were still boring. The teacher was yakking on about something about algebra and Lynda was about to fall asleep. Ryou saw her zoning out on her desk and shook her lightly when he made sure the teacher wasn't looking. Lynda shocked awake and looked over toward Ryou.

"Sorry about that Ryou." Lynda said in a dazed tone. "I'm just a little tired. You need something?"

"No. I'm just making sure you're awake when the teacher's looking." Lynda smiled and looked back toward the white board. Ryou saw that she wasn't focusing on the problems on the board and wondered what was on her mind. She was so distracted by something. He would ask her after class.

When the bell rang, Lynda cheered in her mind for lasting yet another boring school day. She put her books back into her backpack and got out of her chair. The day was another long one but she made it through.

"Hey Lynda?" Ryou asked from behind her. Lynda saw that he was concerned about something.

"What is it Ryou?" Lynda asked softly. "Do you need some help?"

"No it's just that you just spaced out during math earlier about something. Do you mind me asking what you were thinking about?" Lynda looked down into a corner for a moment and Ryou feared that he was prying into a sensitive subject. He was about to change the subject when Lynda spoke up.

"I was just thinking about my father." Ryou saw the scowl on her face.

"Let me just say he's not the strong fatherly type." Lynda continued. "He wants me to live with him but I'm afraid…"

"What is there to be afraid of Lynda?" Ryou asked while sitting her down in the desk, knowing this was an emotional thing to talk about.

"I'm afraid he's going to hurt me or my mom or my friends in some way if he doesn't get what he wants." Ryou noticed she was trembling and he put her hand on her shoulder. He needed to change the subject.

"Well enough about that. Are you familiar with Duel Monsters?" Lynda looked up and smiled.

"Of course I do! I play with Yugi all the time!" Ryou assumed that Yugi was the boy who came in with her at the beginning of the day. She grabbed Ryou by the hand and pulled him over to Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan.

"Hey Yugi!" Lynda smiled. "You know I have to have a rematch with you and Ryou wanted to watch too."

"Nice to meet you Ryou!" Tea said walking over to him.

"Now Yugi, I'm got some awesome new cards!" Lynda said, sitting down across from him. "You're going down this time!" She set her deck down and drew five cards.

"We'll see." Yugi said as he drew the cards from his deck.

Ryou saw that every attack Yugi had, Lynda effectively countered with her monsters and traps.

"Now I play Cold Enchanter and I wipe out the rest of your Life Points!" Lynda cheered as Joey and Tristan stood dumbfounded.

"Good game Yugi!" Lynda said, holding out her hand in a handshake. Yugi accepted it and gathered his deck together and put it away.

"Where did you get Cold Enchanter?" Ryou asked.

"My mom gave her to me on my birthday." Lynda said showing her card. "She said she thought it suited me."

"She's kind of pretty lookin' if you ask me!" Joey said, looking at the picture on the card, gawking at her white hair and pale armor.

"She might be pretty but she's deadly." Lynda said. "Although, seeing how pretty and powerful she is, I wonder how my mom said it suited me." Yugi sighed. Lynda had practically no self confidence whatsoever.

"I for one think it suits you perfectly." Ryou smiled. Lynda felt the heat in her cheeks and tried as hard as she could to make it go away.

"I guess so…" Lynda said. When she felt the heat fade away, she perked back up.

"Is anyone game for some ice cream? There's a shop on the way back to my place."

"I think that would be nice." Ryou agreed.

"Same here!" Joey said. "I haven't had ice cream in a long time!" Lynda packed her cards away and slid on her backpack.

"Come on guys!" Lynda smirked as she ran out the door. She heard the clatter of feet behind her as she ran out the door.

At the ice cream shop, Lynda got there first with wobbly legs and a tired back. She swore that there was a person that would come into her backpack when she wasn't looking to make it heavier. Lynda went over to a table and reserved the seats. A couple minutes later, everyone else showed up.

"Why'd you ditch us like that Lynda?" Tristan asked as he came in through the door.

"I thought we were having a race." Lynda said innocently. Joey was about to say something when Lynda interrupted.

"Anyways, let's get some ice cream." She got up out of her chair and went to the counter. As she was about to pay for her ice cream, Ryou put his money on the table before she could.

"Ryou, what are you…?"

"Consider this a thank you for showing me around the school." Lynda smiled as she went back over to the table.

When everyone finished eating their ice cream, Lynda started heading home when she heard someone call from behind her. Sure enough, it was Ryou. She stopped walking and waited for him to catch up.

"What is it now Ryou?" Lynda asked in a playful tone.

"I was just wondering if I could have your phone number, just in case there's something I need to know." Lynda smirked and took out one of her black ballpoint pens. She wrote her phone number on his hand and she put her marker away.

"I don't have any paper so your hand will have to do. Hope you don't mind." Lynda smiled as she waved Ryou goodbye. She walked back to her house as Bakura went back to his.

As Lynda changed into her nightgown, she reminisced the day. Racing Yugi to school. Meeting Ryou. Showing him around. Beating Yugi in a duel. Getting ice cream. The day seemed to be perfect but she noticed her bangles beginning to glow.

"What in the…?" Lynda rose to a sitting position and looked at her bangles. She saw a pattern of an eye that she'd seen somewhere before. It suddenly came to her in a flash. It was the same mark on Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Lynda remembered his grandpa saying something about it being a mystical item but she doubted it a little. She did believe it now and took off her bangles. The glow faded slowly as they came off of her wrists. They became normal again as soon as she set them on her nightstand. She wondered if this was something she should investigate or run away from.

* * *

**Okay so this is the first chapter and I know it's not all that impressive but it's a start right? Let me know if I should continue.**


	2. The Vision

**Chapter 2: The Vision**

* * *

Lynda got out of bed in a daze, wondering how the heck she got in her bed. She realized after waking up the shower that she put herself in bed and she was dreaming that she was in a hospital room. Lynda sighed as she got out of the shower, wrapping her wavy hair in a towel wrap and putting her robe on. When she got downstairs, she saw her mom making waffles with the new waffle iron they bought the other day.

"I see you're up. You seemed pretty tired when you came in last night so I let you sleep in for a while." Lynda checked the clock. Getting up at 4:30 each morning wasn't really a drag once you got used to it but Lynda was thankful to her mother for letting her sleep until five. Since they live quite a ways from school and with the rising gas prices, Lynda thought it'd be best if she walked herself to school each morning.

"I suppose so." Lynda finally said, answering her mother's inquired question. "School's enough of a brain killer with all the jocks running around." Her mother giggled a bit before going back to work on the pancakes.

Jocks were the only thing that seemed to make Lynda lose her sanity. They would run around the school passing the football or basketball or whatever ball they had on around. Twice they smacked into her and twice they never apologized. Lynda sighed as her mother placed a plate of waffles in front of her.

"What's the matter Lynda?" her mother asked politely. Lynda smirked.

"Why are boys such idiots sometimes?" Lynda asked. Her mother laughed and sat down next to her.

"Maybe, they just don't know how to talk to girls."

"Then the first lesson is to apologize when they smack a basketball into your face." Lynda's mother sensed her anger and passed her a glass of orange juice. Lynda smiled, the way she thanked her mother, and started eating her food.

After eating breakfast, Lynda went back upstairs to dress into her school uniform. After putting her hair up in its usual ponytail and putting on some natural looking eye shadow, Lynda went back downstairs and grabbed her backpack. She ran to the sidewalk, waved a goodbye to her mother at the doorway and started walking toward school.

Lynda was more of a rural type of person but the city wasn't so bad. No matter where she was, she always loved the night. The sight of the moon reflecting its blue color off of the delicate breath-like clouds that swept across the sky was too beautiful for words. Lynda was too busy daydreaming that she bumped into someone.

"I deeply apologize!" Lynda flustered. She then recognized the white hair of the boy she met yesterday and smiled.

"Hi Ryou!" Lynda smiled, making him turn around. He was surprised to see her there but wasn't disappointed. He shook her hand and Lynda wondered if he was a student or a gentleman.

"Good morning to you too Lynda." Ryou said politely as he walked with her across the street. Lynda wondered how he acted so calm around other people. Even on his first day, he was nervous but he didn't show it. Lynda wished she had such courage.

"Are you okay Lynda?" Ryou asked. Lynda was startled when he asked. She forgot she was staring at him the whole time.

"I'm fine." Lynda said, trying to think of a way to change the subject. "So, how's everything at home?" Lynda knew that was a stupid question but at least it would take her mind off of things.

"It's fine. I don't have any brothers or sisters so it gets kind of lonely. How about you?"

"Same here. I'm an only child and proud of it. Though sometimes I wish I had a twin brother." Ryou laughed at her statement and Lynda smiled. She was glad she was making him happy. First impressions are always important.

"So was the homework difficult for you?" Ryou asked.

"Not really. Once you get the hang of the formula, it comes automatically." Lynda was afraid she was bragging but Ryou's facial expression showed no sign of that and she was relieved. She was wondering why and how this boy was making her think so much about different things and his opinions.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind Lynda. Sorry for bringing this up but is it about your father?" Lynda hissed mentally at the mentioning of his name. Her father always wasn't the nicest person to bring up in a conversation.

"I'm sorry if I ruined the nice chat we were having by bringing him up." Lynda looked up to him in question. He was sounding so apologetic it made her feel guilty for whining about her dad.

"No it's fine. Really Ryou, I'm fine. I'm just a bit slow in the morning that's all." Lynda knew that was a true fact. She was a bit slow in the morning when she first woke up.

As they walked together, Lynda wondered if it was right for her to walk next to this really nice guy when she was so plain in comparison. Her hands were clammy and her fingers weren't long and slender. Nothing about her was long and slender. She had a decent body but only seemed to grow horizontally instead of vertically. Her legs were muscular but weren't thin and feminine in the least. How she got stuck with this body from her muscular dad and wonderful mom she'll never know.

"Lynda, you seem really down." Ryou said, snapping Lynda out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I'm just moping in self pity and please forgive me if I'm whining."

"What do you mean?"

"Well as you can see I'm not the girl guys would think about." Lynda felt awkward saying this in front of Ryou but somehow she felt open around him. It was as if she could say a secret to him and he wouldn't tell a soul.

"I don't think that at all Lynda. In fact, guys would be lucky if they met a girl like you." Lynda blushed at the comment. That was the only compliment she had ever received from a boy. All the other guys just shunned her and told her to look prettier but Ryou actually liked the way she looked. Lynda wondered if it was a sign of the apocalypse.

The rest of the way, Lynda and Ryou kept telling each other their hobbies and interests. Ryou was surprised to figure out that Lynda loved rave and dance music. She must've been hiding that trait under her calm and dignified exterior. Lynda was equally if not more surprised than Ryou was when she found out he used an Occult Deck. She heard that kind of deck was full of fiends and dark monsters. She never would have guessed Ryou, the nicest guy she ever knew, would use such a deck.

As they came up to the school, Lynda noticed that a bunch of girls looked at the two of them disapprovingly. She knew exactly what they were doing. They wanted to turn Ryou against her. It always happened. If she made a new friend, the other girls at her school would band together and say nasty things about her to her new friend. She knew this would happen eventually so she just had to get used to it. She sighed as she walked with Ryou into the classroom.

"Um…Lynda?" Ryou asked her as she sat down in her desk.

"What's up?" Lynda replied with a smile. Ryou could tell she was distressed under that smile but he proceeded with his question.

"Do you know those girls who were at the gate staring at us?" Ryou heard her fists clench. He only remembered her doing that when he accidentally brought up the subject of her father.

"By the way you're taking the question, I'm guessing those girls aren't your friends."

"You guessed correct Ryou. Those guys are nothing but jerks. They've betrayed my trust for many years and the years to come." Ryou wondered what exactly they did to her but didn't want to pry. He absentmindedly looked somewhere else until he heard Lynda mutter something to him.

"They turn my friends against me Ryou…I know Yugi and the other guys are my friends but I've just been hurt too much to trust them completely…" Now he understood completely. She wanted friends but those girls prevented her from any contact. He went over to her and put his hand on her tightly clenched fist. Lynda looked up in alarm.

"I swear Lynda, no matter what they say or do, I'll still be your friend." Lynda smiled and nodded. It was clear. She could trust Ryou. As everyone slowly got into the classroom, the girls from before eyed Ryou as they came into the room. Lynda didn't mind. They could stare at him all they wanted and tell him any lies. She had a feeling that what Ryou said was a true promise taken to the heart.

Just then, she felt her bangles tremble. She never saw them do that before. Lynda knew something was wrong. Suddenly, something flashed before her eyes and all she saw was white. Lynda heard someone calling her name repeatedly. She tried to reach for it but it was going farther and farther away. When she tried to speak to call the voice over, her own voice was gone as if it were ripped from her throat. She started to get worried and wondered where she was. Lynda didn't think she was dead because she didn't think anything was wrong with her.

"_Miss Kakra, you're needed in the main chamber!"_

Lynda wondered where that other voice was coming from. Suddenly, she started seeing some sort of vision. There was a young woman on a balcony, clothes with a band of fabric around her chest and a skirt wrapped in the same fashion. She was wearing a gold necklace, studded with jade and had several bangles of different colors on her wrist. Lynda discovered a set of bangles on her wrists was gold like hers. Lynda saw that the woman was troubled but she was still indeed beautiful.

A man who was dressed in a tunic with a gold headdress on went up to her. The woman did not face him but she nodded as if she acknowledged he was there. Lynda assumed that the man was the one that spoke from before.

"_What do you need Mahad? I need to be alone."_

"_The Pharaoh needs you."_

Lynda saw the woman turn around and leave with the man. In a flash of light, she was shown the throne room. She saw the woman as she was led to another man. Lynda assumed that he was the Pharaoh.

"_Kakra, you know that this evil that is coming may be in fact your old friend."_

"_I am aware of that yes."_

"_Are you sure you want to fight him alone?"_

"_I think that would be best Pharaoh."_

"_I just don't want you to get hurt."_

"_I know the consequences and I will fight for the people's sake."_

Lynda liked this woman. She was strong and determined to her goals. Lynda thought she was like a soldier, being briefed before going out to the front lines. Lynda heard a loud crashing of stones and a monster came forth from behind her. Lynda screamed in her mind. It was huge and it looked very deadly. A man came out from the shadows of the hallway and walked toward the Pharaoh and stopped in the middle of the room.

"_You ready Pharaoh?"_

Lynda gasped as she heard this man's voice. He sounded rough and sinister. She wanted to hide but she was unable to move. From the corner of her eye, she saw the woman step down the stairs and faced off against the man and his creature. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and glared at the man.

"_You face me."_

"_This doesn't involve you."_

"_When you threaten my Pharaoh, you mess with me as well."_

"_Stay out of this woman!"_

"_I'm sorry but I cannot do that. I must ask you to leave."_

"_I don't think you know what you're talking to."_

"_I was about to say the same thing."_

Lynda watched in awe as the woman was engulfed in a blinding radiant light. She saw various colors and she saw the man was blinded as well. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw the woman was changing her appearance. Her face turned into a snout and her body started to grow. Wings burst from her back as her hands and feet turned into talons. A tail slammed against the floor and the light flashed again. This time, Lynda couldn't see a thing until the light started to fade again. What she saw was amazing. The woman turned into a dragon with radiant scales and sharp fangs. Lynda thought it was some kind of duel monster but it wasn't the Blue Eyes White Dragon or the Red Eyes Black Dragon. It was a rainbow colored dragon with shining blue eyes that glowed like stars. The man seemed to be intimidated. To her dismay, so was the Pharaoh.

"_Kakra…? Is that you…?"_

The dragon turned to her liege and nodded slowly. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes as she turned back toward her foe. The man cried out in alarm.

"_This isn't a spirit! This is beyond that! This woman is a true monster!"_

To Lynda's surprise, the woman didn't faze from the insult. Instead, she charged up a multicolored flame in her mouth and blasted the monster that was under the man's control, engulfing it in vivid flames. The whole vision faded to white as she heard the voice calling her name again. This time, it was more weary and tired. Suddenly, Lynda came to.

She was now aware of the comfortable fabric substance of her bed. Lynda sighed as she realized she was home. Wait, wasn't she at school when she passed out? She sat up in alarm and felt pain on the back of her head. Feeling the source of the pain, Lynda found out that she was going to have a lump there for a while. Just then, her mind filled with questions of how she got there and what she hit her head on. Most importantly, who was the person that kept calling her name while she was seeing those visions?

Just then, Lynda wondered who was snoring. She wasn't aware of it until now and it was getting slightly annoying. She looked around her room, her eyes adjusting to the dark and she saw Ryou, who had dozed off in her desk chair. Lynda almost yelped. She clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from doing so. Ryou was really nice but did he actually bring her to her house? He must've asked Yugi or someone else what her address was. To answer her questions, Lynda lightly shook Ryou's shoulder.

"Mmm…huh…?" Ryou asked in a daze. Lynda smirked as Ryou rubbed his eyes.

"Oh Lynda, I'm glad to see you're awake."

"I'm glad to see you're awake too Ryou." Lynda saw his face turn red despite the dim room. Lynda smiled and ruffled his hair playfully like a sister would do for her kid brother.

"So did you bring me here Ryou?" Lynda asked. Ryou nodded, just as she thought.

"I had to ask Joey your address though." Lynda crossed that off the checklist of unanswered questions.

"So what did I hit my head on?" Lynda asked.

"Well you turned away from me and you seemed to pass out while in your chair. I thought you were just daydreaming to I tapped you on the shoulder and you fell over like you were just a limp body. I tried to catch you when you fell but you hit the back of your head on one of the legs of the chairs." Lynda felt the bump on her head and she looked at Ryou, who looked like he was deeply sorry for what had happened.

"Aw don't worry about it Ryou." Lynda said with a smirk. "At least you caught me in the end. I could've had worse damage." Ryou made a small smile that seemed to brighten everything up in the room. Lynda went over to the door but Ryou beat her to it. He opened it for her and she thanked him before she got in the hallway. She heard the door shut behind her as Bakura went up to her.

"Do you feel hungry at all Lynda?" Ryou asked in that British accent that made Lynda smile.

"A little bit. I'll just grab some Pop Tarts." Lynda went over to the pantry and got a package of strawberry Pop Tarts and put them in the toaster. While waiting for the Pop Tarts to get done, she sat down on her laptop and checked her email. There was nothing new and her friends didn't send anything. She closed it and sat on her bed and proceeded to eat her Pop Tarts. She liked freezing them better but she didn't put any in the fridge last night.

"So did I miss anything so far as the teacher's lectures are concerned?" Lynda asked. Ryou shook his head. Lynda sighed in relief. She didn't need to ask him for his notes. She was now free to wonder what in the heck that vision meant. She knew there were four people: a woman named Kakra, a man named Mahad, the Pharaoh, and that creepy man that burst into the palace. She tried to figure what this all meant but nothing made sense.

"Lynda, you seem bothered by something." Ryou said with concern as she snapped her out of her daydream.

"Well you'll think I'm crazy but do you believe me if I say I had a vision while I was unconscious." Ryou looked at her questioningly.

"I don't think you're crazy and I do believe you but I'm wondering what you're trying to say." Lynda motioned him to sit down on the bed with her. To her surprise, he eagerly did so. Then, she proceeded to explain everything that happened in her vision. Lynda saw that he didn't think she was crazy but he seemed more like he wanted to help her with what was going on. After a couple of minutes, Lynda ended her tale.

"So this woman that you saw turned into a dragon?" Ryou asked.

"Yes but I don't know why. In fact, I have no idea why I was shown that vision. I mean it looks like it occurred thousands of years ago in Ancient Egypt." The two of them sat in silence for the longest time.

"Well, since we're here, do you want to watch a movie?" Lynda asked, breaking the strangling dead silence.

"Sure. I'll go get the popcorn." Ryou said standing up and leaving the room. Lynda went over to the TV and turned it on. She pressed the "Input" button and changed it to Component 1. Lynda slid out the DVD drawer and wondered which movie to watch.

"Ryou, do you have a movie preference?" Lynda asked.

"Not really although Transformers was one of my preferences."

"Transformers it is." She got the DVD out of the drawer and slowly closed it. Lynda opened the case and set the DVD into the player. As she waited for the previews to run through, she went to the kitchen to see Ryou looking out the window for some reason. She wanted to ask what was up but she didn't want to rudely snap him out of whatever he was thinking about.

When the microwave signaled it was done, Ryou didn't move. Lynda crept by him and took the popcorn out herself. When she closed the microwave door, the clang made Ryou come to.

"Hey Bakura." Lynda said pouring the popcorn into a bowl. "Thinking about something?"

"It's nothing." Ryou replied. Lynda thought that he was sad about something by the tone in his voice. Lynda dismissed it and they both sat on the couch and watched the movie. Halfway through the movie however, Ryou's cell phone rang. After he answered, he told Lynda that he had to go home. Lynda was a bit disappointed but waved goodbye to him anyways. She turned off the TV, saving their place in the movie in her mind, and headed into her bedroom to change.

"I hope Ryou's alright." Lynda muttered to herself. "He looked exhausted." She lay down on the soft cold pillows and slowly drifted off.

* * *

**I hope this story is catching on. Oh and I have a poll on my profile waiting to be taken! Hope everyone's having a great summer! I know I am! XP**


End file.
